titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends
This section contains ALL of the stories, but first, you have the options of seeing different categories rather than a big lump. Canon: "Official" stories in our fanfiction universe. Each of these corresponds to the others and regards the events in them as official. Non-Canon: Stories that do not "officially" happen, but are written by the Canon Authors. Humor, horror, and similar stories tend to go here. Fan Stories: Authors' stories, if they are not part of the original three (Legend Maker, BobCat, and Jedi-And), go here. The other links connect to stories from that specific author. Legend Maker (Stories) BobCat (Stories) Jedi-And (Stories) The Story Index ALL of the stories are listed here! Webmaster's Note: These stories will NOT be listed EXACTLY in chronological order. Read the small notes after the short blurb to see what you need to have read in order to understand the story. Black and Whitehttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/1513676/1/Black_and_White by Legend Maker The very first story, the one that started the Legendverse. Behold the coming of the metahuman Savior...and behold the beginning of their greatest challenges, triumphs, and tragedies. For while youth is fleeting, heroism is forever. (COMPLETE) Wings of the Eagles http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1627819/1/Wings_Of_The_Eagles by Legend Maker A series of stories taking place after Black and White. Within, classic DC villains make their first appearance, like the vigilante known as Anarky and the hitman called Talleyman. (Note: Wings of the Eagles spans over multiple stories) (INCOMPLETE) (Read at least to Black and White.) Time and Time Again http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1647321/1/Time_and_Time_Again by Legend Maker Taking place during Wings of the Eagles, Slade has created a Chronoton Destablizer, which will allow him to travel to different timelines. However, due to Savior's interference, both he AND the Titans are subject to this 'time travel' of sorts. Different realities, different worlds...where different things happened...sometimes horrible things... (COMPLETE) (Read at least to Chapter 9 of Wings of the Eagles.) Epic of Gauntlet http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1613574/1/The_Epic_of_Gauntlet by BobCat This story is set in Legend Maker's universe, and the current story takes place during the early parts of her fic Wings of the Eagles. A new Titan is in town... by court mandate? Witness the coming of Gauntlet, a new kind of Titan that the team may not be ready to handle... (INCOMPLETE) (Read at least to Chapter 9 of Wings of the Eagles and Time and Time Again.) Flashing Lights and Sounds http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1769418/1/Flashing_lights_and_sounds by Jedi-And The official sequel to Legend Maker's "Wings Of The Eagles." A new Titan comes into the story, through another unexpected route. Despite trials and tribulations, the Titans must work together to fight old foes and new foes alike. New day, new problems, as the Titans are faced with a foe with a name even more pretentious then Savior. But can he back it up...? (INCOMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Wings of the Eagles.) Boogeymenhttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/2077070/1/Boogeymen by Legend Maker Halloween. Through a stroke of bad luck, powerful chaos magic brings the horrors of horror films to life. Can the Titans fight back against the likes of Chucky, Ghostface, Freddy Krueger, and Jason Voorhees, among others? (COMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of The Epic of Gauntlet.) Terra Firmahttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/3515894/1/Terra_Firma by Legend Maker Nothing is given to man on earth. Struggle is built into the nature of life, and conflict is possible. The hero is the man who lets no obstacle prevent him from pursuing the values he has chosen. Will you die, Terra? Or live by this example? (COMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of The Epic of Gauntlet, though it takes place after Wings of the Eagles.) The Cutting Edgehttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/2014093/1/The_Cutting_Edge by Legend Maker After the events of Jedi-And's Flashing Lights and Sounds, the Titans Savior, Scalpel, Terra, and Beast Boy journey to Light City, where a Speed Force-user called Cauterize is cleaning the streets with the blood of the corrupt. Can the Titans stop someone who can literally go faster than the speed of light? (COMPLETE) (Duh.) God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemenhttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/2186522/1/God_Rest_Ye_Merry_Gentlemen by Legend Maker and Jedi-And In what is perhaps Legend Maker's longest oneshot ever, we see the Titans celebrate Christmas in their own way...can they all get their gifts in time? Will Sophie's family accept Scalpel? And can Noel beat the mob bosses at their own game? (COMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds.) Danny's Inferno http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2133326/1/Dannys_Inferno by Legend Maker Danny Phantom didn't mean to let Sizzle's ghost out into the world. Unfortunately, he has become the target of her zealous anti-male rage...and even when some of the Titans arrive, can it be enough to stop the pyrokinetic? This story is also notorious for having the longest fight scenes in the history of ever. (COMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Wings of the Eagles, though it takes place after Flashing Lights and Sounds.) Tales and Randomness http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1965007/1/Tales_And_Randomness by Legend Maker Really nothing to explain here that the title doesn't. Heck, the first chapter features an invisible naked Gauntlet, and the next one features the Villain Cafe! Need I say more? (TECHNICALLY HAS NO END) (Read at least to what's available of The Epic of Gauntlet for Sights Unseen, up to Flashing Lights and Sounds for Villain Cafe, or finish Black and White for Too Black.) Boogeymen II: Teenage Wasteland http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2601044/1/Boogeymen_II_Teenage_Wasteland by Legend Maker, BobCat, and Jedi-And Another year, another All Hallow's Eve. The terror that struck Titans Tower now strikes the HIVE...and unlike last time, blood will be shed...and casualties will be taken... (COMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds, Boogeymen, and Villain Cafe (Tales and Randomness).) Adeste Fideles http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2717589/1/Adeste_Fideles by Legend Maker, BobCat, Jedi-And, and Slothsoul Another year, another Christmas fic. This one seems less plot-oriented than the previous one, if only because it seems Legend Maker wanted an excuse to throw as much random crap in here as she could. Most folks blame BobCat. I mean, to fight a Santa played by Bill Goldberg, she brings out JACK SKELLINGTON. I mean, COME ON! (COMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds and God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.) How Control Freak Stole Christmashttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/3305070/1/How_the_Control_Freak_Stole_Christmas: BobCat loves writing Seusian poetry. What happens when Control Freak takes control of the Holidays? .... well, Poetry, mostly. But other stuff too. (You don't need to have read anything.) Sins of Youth http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2339775/1/Sins_of_Youth by Legend Maker A crossover with The Incredibles. The Parr family and a villain somehow end up in the world of the Titans. Will they be able to get back home? Not if the Jackal - who is now the new leader of the HIVE - has anything to say about it... (INCOMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds.) Boogeymen III: House of 1000 Clicheshttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/3178595/1/Boogeymen_III_House_Of_1000_Cliches by Legend Maker, BobCat, and Jedi-And The villains have faced the Teen Titans many times. They know the concept of battling a crowd. But they've never faced anything like this. It's the Night of 100 Slashers! Oh yes. There will be blood. (INCOMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds, Boogeymen, Villain Cafe (Tales and Randomness), and Boogeymen II: Teenage Wasteland) A Teen Titans Movie: We All Fall Downhttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/2756683/1/A_Teen_Titans_Movie_We_All_Fall_Down by Legend Maker Taking place after the end of season 5, the Titans want a little vacation after travelling all over the world to stop the Brotherhood of Evil. However, even though they leave the Tower - and the newer Titans - under the watchful eye of Nightwing, they still won't get any rest...because someone's out to get them. (INCOMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds.) Boogeymen IV: Dolorum Ipsum Quiahttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/4569325/1/Boogeymen_IV_Dolorum_Ipsum_Quia by Legend Maker He who would make a game of life must learn that life is not a game. Suffering? You haven't seen anything yet... (INCOMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds , Boogeymen, Villain Cafe (Tales and Randomness), Boogeymen II: Teenage Wasteland, and Boogeymen III: House of 1000 Cliches.) Here Comes Tomorrowhttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/1751452/1/Here_Comes_Tomorrow by Legend Maker and BobCat Taking place far in the future, the Titans have grown up. Raven and Savior's child, Kyra Collins, is disgusted with society. She does not want to create a new generation of Titans. But what happens when she meets fellow metahumans Beaker, Donar, Razzle Dazzle, and Brick Wall? Why, they form the superhero group called UPYOURS! (INCOMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds.) Crisis Pointhttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/2773704/1/Crisis_Point by Legend Maker It is the world of Infinite Crisis. Everything is falling apart at the seams, and the Titans have to step up their game if they're to come through. Can they survive a crisis that grips the entire world...and the universe itself? This story is currently a runner-up for longest fight scenes in the history of ever. (INCOMPLETE) (Read everything. That's right, everything. This is last because you should read Here Comes Tomorrow too, even though it technically happens before it. Sad, huh?)